User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 38 - Torniquet
Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's as Andrew and Althea make out on the bed topless) Althea: Well now we've gotten that outta the way. (Althea puts her shirt back on) Althea: What is it? Andrew: Nothin'. You just have really pretty eyes. Althea: Yeah thanks. Andrew: I love our relationship. Althea: Me too. Ahh damn it I gotta go. Andrew: Awww. Love you. Althea: Love you too. (Althea and Andrew kiss) Opening Sub Plot: Ariana (Ariana comes into class with her hair in her neat curly way) Ariana: Hey guys. Lila: You're obviously in a better mood. Ariana: Well school's almost out, you and Jayden got back together just about 5 or 6 months ago, I'm not boozing. (Lila and Ariana laugh) Lila: You missed alot girly. Ariana: FML. Lila: Well yeah. You might have to graduate the after. (Ariana sighs) Third Plot: Piper Kristen: Seriously? Cheerleading? Piper: Yeah why? Kristen: It's just a plea for popularityand a stupid attention grabber for guys to oggle at girls and get in their panties. Piper: Ugh. Ooh! Kristen: What? Piper: I think I'll run for Student Council instead. Kristen: Aha! There you go! Piper: Really? Kristen: Yeah. You're full of good ideas that should be heard by the Van Buren student body. Piper: Oh thanks. Kristen: No! Prom queen! One of the candidates. Piper: Oh ok. Main Plot: Andrew (At lunch in the cafeteria) Andrew: So then I told them I loved her and left. Lila: Rebellion much? If your parents were mine, you'd be in an early grave. (Jayden, Lila, Cullen, Kristen, Andrew and Althea laugh) Althea: Aren't relationships great? Cullen: Very. Andrew: I still can't believe you 2 got together. Cullen: Well it happened. (Kristen kisses Cullen) Kristen: Anything can happen. Jayden: True. Lila: But watch the lovin' don't get pregnant ladies. (Jayden kisses Lila on the forehead then the lips) Althea: Oh we're being careful. (Althea turns Andrew's face to hers as they start kissing making Lila cover up her smile, Kristen smiles brightly and Jayden and Cullen laugh a bit until Mr Campton comes over) Mr Campton: Ahem! Andrew: Sir. Mr Campton: Keep the PDA to a minimum, all of you. Lila: Sorry. Mr Campton: You better be. (Mr Campton walks away then Andrew checks his phone to see a message) Blocked ID: "Meet me at the alley." Andrew: Why are you blocked? Jayden: Andrew, you're talking to yourself. Andrew: Oh later. (Andrew leaves) Sub Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's) Mrs Bass: What has gotten into you this year?! Ariana: Excuse me? I am still the same person I was for 16 years! Mrs Bass: Oh really Ariana? Drinking?! Ariana: Ugh. Mrs Bass: Really? Ariana: I made a mistake! You just want me to be all perfect like you and dad! Mrs Bass: I did not say that! Ariana: But you're implying that! Mrs Bass: But you're going to summer school for screwing up! Ariana: You know what mom? Just leave me alone. (Ariana goes up to her room) Third Plot: Piper (At Jayley's) Piper: Prom prep is so a go! Aqua: I got posters. Piper: Oh shit! Where'd those come from? Jayley: Ever hear of xerox? Piper: I am so excited Jayley: You're running? Piper: So? There's 14 others running. Aqua: Sophomore. Piper: So? Kristen is running. Jayley: Her boyfriend's a junior. Some will win some will lose. Main Plot: Andrew (Andrew goes to the back alley) Andrew: Hello? (A mysterious figure in a hood comes behind) Andrew: Who are you? (The figure is Ms Fox) Andrew: Oh my god! Ms Fox: Andrew this is important. I know about your parents. Andrew: What do you mean? Ms Fox: They aren't your actual parents! Andrew: What?! How do you know? Ms Fox: Cause I'm your birth mother. Andrew: Oh my god. I gotta go. Sub Plot: Ariana (The next day at school) Ariana: Summer school? This has to be a joke. Mrs Michaels: Sorry but it's not. You missed a few days no assignments. Ariana: Great so my trip with everyone is ruined. Mrs Michaels: I'm sorry Ariana, it's either this or you repeat this grade. It's up to you. Ariana: Yeah, you're right. Mrs Michaels: Make the right choice. (Ariana walks out with a thoughtful look on her face) Third Plot: Piper (As Regina sees posters) Regina: You're running?! Piper: Yeah. Regina: Y'know what? Why don't you just drop out? Piper: No. It's people like you who think they can control others cause of your so called HBIC attitude. But screw you honey. Regina: No screw you. Piper: Threaten me all you want. See the results later on. Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's) Althea and Kristen: Hi. Kristen: What's the 911? Andrew: Hey. You're gonna be freaked out at this. Althea: OK. Shoot. Andrew: Ms Fox is my real mom! Kristen and Althea: What?! (Andrew's parents come in) Mrs Matthews: Oh didn't know you had company Andrew. Andrew: How long have you been hiding this from me?! Mr Matthews: Excuse me? Althea: Don't be Mr Big Man dude! Kristen: He told us and knows! Mr Matthews: Both of you shut up. What do you know? Andrew: That I'm adopted Mr Matthews. Mrs Matthews. (Andrew leaves) Mrs Matthews: You can't talk to us that way! Mr Matthews: Get back in this house! Mrs Matthews: Do you 2 know where he's going? Althea: Yeah. Kristen: But w're not telling. Althea: Cause karma's a bitch like u both. Sub Plot: Ariana (At JavaStar) Ariana: Hey. Bad and good news both. Blaise: Start with the good. Ariana: I will make it to next year. Traylor: Good for you. Ariana: Bad news. Summer school. Blaise: Ohh! Ariana: Don't worry I got you guys. Lila: Aww yay! Ariana: To 2014! Third Plot: Piper (At Jayley's. Jayley gets on her computer and screams startling Piper) Piper: What? Jayley: Your candidates for 2013 Prom King and Queen. 1. Jayden and Lila. 2. Cobra and Regina? 3. Cullen and Kristen. 4. Nathan and Autumn. 5. Andrew and Althea. and 6 Wait for it Paxton and Piper. Piper: Paxton?! Good for him then. He deserves it. Jayley: Good job girl! Piper: Even if I don't win who cares? Main Plot: Andrew (Andrew knocks on Ms Fox's door as she answers) Ms Fox: Oh Andrew. What is it? Andrew: I wanna know this story. Ms Fox: Ok ok. When I was 19, I got pregnant, the father left and my parents were mad about it and I had to live with a friend. Then Once I had you I didn't know what to do so I gave you up to a couple living here. Ironically I moved here, changed my name and go this pricipal job. Andrew: Wow. Ms Fox: I must be a horrible person. Andrew: No no. You're not. It's why they couldn't tell me. Ms Fox: Well parents are confusing people sometimes. Andrew: Yeah. Thanks alot. (Andrew leaves smiling) Category:Blog posts